Soulless Eyes
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: The whole thing is explained in the intro. Basicly this is my 1st stab at YuGiOh! I'm so HAPPY! If you HATE Pegass then this is a good one for you. keke. Rating will go up.


My first piece of Yu-Gi-Oh1 fan fiction!!!!!! Ok I'll admit when Yu-Gi-Oh! First came out I refused to watch it, it looked too Pokemonish or Digimonish whichever you think is worst. But one day I decided to watch it and I was hooked. I play the GBA game every day, for those who have it to I'm up to Grandpa's level. Anyway me and, of course, my best buddy Hiro Yui have been working on a wave of Yu-Gi-Oh! Stuff for our new co-account and I figured it's about time I do some Yu-Gi-Oh! Stuff on my own. Like most of my stuff it's Yaoi. If you dislike this then just leave. I mean it. Never come near any of my accounts ever again. And if you even flame me I'll rip you apart in the next chapter. Now if your flame has a purpose higher then the classic "You suck" then I'll listen to you, though I can't promise I won't laugh fair? Kay back to the story so you know whether or not you'll be reading it. It's Yugi/Yami X Kaiba. I know not totally original but hey it's my first ok, I have plenty of time to get original. Anyway this will be mild to Lime unless you the fan asks for Lemones. I'm still a little iffy about doing Lemons but if you want 'em then I'll write 'em fair? If not go read Hiro Yui's stuff. Lots and lots of Lemons there. Ok I'm done read or leave. Choose now.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and whoever else. All that matters to me is the name on the cards so that's all I know. WARNINGS: Yaoi, slight AU, morbid, langue, death, blood, all the good stuff. Possible Lemon if enough reviewers ask for it.  
  
~..~ = thinking *..* = Yami and Yugi talking in Yugi's head. .. = Me  
  
Maxmillion Pegasus closed his long fingers around Seto Kaiba's chin. "Tell me Yugi-boy, just between us, what would you do to get your snaky wacky back? Remember it's just between us so be honesty with me now." Yugi clenched his small fists, eyes closed. "STOP IT!" He screamed shaking his head in fury and frustration. Pegasus smiled at the desired reaction. "Let him go NOW!" Pegasus threw his head back laughing curly. "Now why should I do such a thing Yugi-boy?" He cooed clearly enjoying himself, but not threw with him yet.  
  
"After all I can soooooooo much fun with him like this." He titled Kaiba's head slightly before kissing him, all the while watching the wide- eyed Yugi. "Pegasus!" Yugi growled warningly as blood dripped from white knuckled fists. Pegasus turned his attention way his soulless captive. "What is it Yugi-boy? You can't stop me this time. You were a fool coming here all alone like this." Yugi toke a few steps forward leaving a trail of blood spatters as he did so. "Stop right there or I'll steal your soul to Yugi-boy. Then who would save your Kaiba-boy?" He threw back his head laughing hysterically at his own dramatics.  
  
*Yugi let me Mind Crush him?* Yugi shook his head at the anxious Yami. *No we need him return Seto's soul...That is unless you can? * Yami stared down into Yugi's pleading eyes and his heart broke. *I..I..can do nothing my friend. * He admitted sadly. Yugi nodded. *Let me face him! * Yami pleaded. *He can send my soul to Shadow Realm I don't care! * Yugi shook his head as he toke Yami's hands gently in his own. * I won't let you leave me for nothing. * Yami blinked in open astonishment. *Seto is not nothing!? * Yugi nodded. *I know but you being sent away won't help him, or me. * Yami lowered his head. *But you are better at playing his game. *  
  
Yami glared up at Pegasus as he marched forward summoning his power. Pegasus backed way form Kaiba as Yugi.no the sprit's he corrected himself eyes flared to life with a fierce power. Which only grew as the Millennium eye appeared glowing with the same unearthly light, causing the boy's hair to whip around as if it were in the eye of some terrible storm. Think opening here Pegasus backed way even father as his hair whipped around half blinding him. He was only vaguely aware of Kaiba's duster flaring behind him like a pair dark wings. ~Kaiba.perfect.~ Yami reach forward and caught Kaiba as he collapsed; and knelt with him to the floor his power not weakling in the slightest as he cast his unearthly gaze upon him. It was Yami who let out an inhuman scream of rage mixed with frustration as his powers died in one huge blast when he realized he had let his prey evaded him; but it was Yugi who pulled Seto close and whispered softly to him. "I'm so sorry Seto. I have failed you."  
  
Tea turned when heard Bakura moan softly from the couch where he was sprawled. She watched him curiously since she grown quite bored listening to the other two boys brag as they went threw their decks. After all you can listen to bragging men for so long before you wanted to strangle them. "Kaiba." She heard him whisper as he turned his face away form her. "Kaiba?" she repeated thinking it over. ~Now why would.?~ They all jumped at the frantic call of "GUYS!" Bakura jumped to his feet as the other mad rushed the door. "Yug what's wrong?" Joey called as he opened the door. "Yug wha ?" Joey started.  
  
Yami ignored them as he entered the living room still carrying Kaiba. Triston carefully toke Kaiba form Yami, as he switched back to Yugi, and laid him down on the couch Bakura had jumped from just moments ago while the Joey walked over the exhausted looking Yugi. Tea backed away the couch paling as she did so. Bakura ignore her as he knelt in front the couch and gently toke Kaiba's closest wrist. He shook his head frowning. "He's pulse is very weak but steady. You should have taken him hospital not here in the middle of now where." Bakura frown. "Even if bringing him here save us a lot of unanswerable questions." He thought for a moment. "Of course a Hospital could do nothing for him." None of them noticed Tea run from the room  
  
"What do you think happened Joey?" Triston asked watching Bakura carefully. "I'm guessin' somethin' to do with Pegasus. But why would Yug go face Peg- ass alone? And why would Kaiba go with him?" Triston shrugged. "Hey Yug you in there?" Yugi blinked at Joey for a moment before turning his vacant gaze back to the couch and Kaiba. "Well what ever happened it must have been really bad. I haven't seen Yugi like this since he lost to Kaiba at Dullest Kingdom." Bakura observed softly. "Listen Yug we beat Peg-ass once and we'll do it again!" Yugi shook his head. "no.." he whispered softly. "Yug wha?" "NO!" Yugi shouted pulling away form Joey so violently he nearly knocked the taller boy over. "Yugi?!" Triston and Bakura cried out surprise at Yugi's violent reaction. "Yug. It'll be ok.." Joey started as he placed a hand on Yugi trembling shoulder. " DON'T TOUCH ME! STAY WAY!" Yugi cried as he dropped to his hands and knees, tears streaming down his child like face. Joey knelt in front of his weeping friend. "Ok Yug we won't touch ya, but we won't stay way. We don't abandon our own." "Joey..." Joey caught Yugi as he collapsed against him. "I'm here Yug, I'm here." He assured the sleeping boy as he toke him into his arms and gently set him in a near by chair. No one noticed Tea as she walked back in carrying blankets until she gasped. "Is Yugi alright?" "He shall recover. Kaiba however we can do nothing for." Bakura answered turning away form her and back to Yugi. Tea gazed down at Kaiba while she gently covered him with a blanket. His soulless face looked so young and vulnerable it hurt her to look at him. Triston snapped his fingers so suddenly it caused the others to jump. "We have to get Mokuba!" "Hun Mokuba?" Joey asked confused. Bakura nodded. "Of course! It would make sense for Pegasus to go after Mokuba as well." "Um guys I hate to bug ya about this but just how do we make sure Peg-ass hasn't already got Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh that's easy Joey." Joey blinked at Bakura. Bakura summoned his Millennium Ring and grabbed with his hands. "Cool! I didn't know they could pass threw clothing?!" "My Ring can pass threw anything Joey." He closed his eyes and the prongs shot towards the south. "The Eye is nowhere near us Kaiba corp. nor the Kaiba home." "Good I'm going!" "One sec Tris I'll go to." "Ok." Joey pulled Bakura to the side. "You and Tea stay here. They'll be safer with you here." He tapped the Ring. "Pegasus will get neither them nor the puzzle." "That's what I wanted to hear. Oh and Ba?" "Yes?" "Don't let Tea fuss over them too much." "Don't worry Joey. Go already." "Ja." "Ja" Tea looked up form fussing over Yugi. "Do you think they'll find him in time?" "Of course." Bakura assured her as he turned. ~Things couldn't have worked out better if I had planed them. Poor Seto shouldn't have tried to live up to his name.~ He grinned. ~Oh the fun to be had~  
  
Mokuba frowned at the computer. "So you have no idea where Seto is either?" "No. Have you considered getting him a beeper?" "He has one." "A cell phone?" "He left it here. It's not like him to stay out all night and not at lest set up a time delivered e-mail or something." "Perhaps he's so busy working on a new toy he's forgotten about you?" "Seto never forgets about me." "True." Mokuba sat up when someone knocked. "Maybe that's him now?" "Seto doesn't knock and you know it." Mokuba countered as he jumped from Seto's chair and ran downstairs. "YO MOKUBA?" "JOEY?!" Mokuba called as he jumped from the staircase. "YEAH!" Mokuba blinked up at Joey. "Hi Joey." He looked confused. " Where is everyone? Why aren't they here?" Joey sighed considering how much to tell him. "Joey what has happened now?' Joey lowered his head. "Is it Seto?" He grabbed Joey's jacket." It is isn't it?" "Yeah. I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
Triston sighed as he sat down on the floor. "We can only hope Joey had better luck." "Joey!" Tea cried as he opened the door. Mokuba ignore them as he ran up to the couch. "Seto? It's me Seto, Mokuba. Please open your eyes Seto?" Mokuba pleaded knowing his brother could not hear him but that knowledge had not stopped him from trying any way The other four hung their heads. "Listen Mokuba we'll all be in the kitchen if you need us." Mokuba made no response as they walked out. He slumped to floor resting his back against the couch. With a choked back sob he flipped open his locket. "I'm here Seto.I'm here.."  
  
"This whole thing just isn't fair!" Tea vented slamming her fists into the table. " Life rarely is." Bakura muttered as he leaned against the wall arms crossed. "You're just well of cheerfulness today do you know that Ba" Bakura snorted at him. "Listen you guys we're all tried, frustrated, and scared.but we have to protect those three out there. So stopping fighting!" "Your right Tea gomen Bakura." "It's ok." He blinked "Mokuba's asleep." "Poor little guy." ~You'll join him soon enough you annoying girl.~ Triston frowned at Bakura sneer. "Well I dead." "You crashing Joey?" "Yeah right after a quick shower. Ja mina." Bakura stretched. "I shall retire as well." "Good night Bakura." "Thank you Tea."  
  
"I think we may have problems?" "Oh?" "Well I think the Yami's back." "So just take the ring off." "That never works Tea. It's like a boomerang." "So what can we do?" "Pray Yami Bakura is more interested in Pegasus's Eye then Yugi's Puzzle." "That's it?!" "Yes." "Should we even let him have the Eye?" "The only one who can stop him is Yami." "I hope we won't have to fight Bakura to." Triston thought back when he has seen Yami Bakura's powers. "Me neither Tea." Tea sighed. ~Kami help us.~  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm enjoying my self?" "Gomen Sir" "Stand up straight and talk will you?" Pegasus command swirling his red whine in his glass not even bothering to look at his servant "They have acquired Mokuba Kaiba as you predicted." "Of course they did. Soon I'll have three items and how many souls. Hmm let's see." "He held up a hand. " Joey, Tea, Triston, Mokuba, Yugi and his sprit guardian." He laughed. "Is Bakura Ryou still with them? He showed such potential until he joined their little gang." "Yes Sir." "Good so that makes seven. On of my favorite numbers." "No what Sir?" "I'll let them stew for now. They aren't going anywhere." "Very good Sir." "Yes isn't it thought?" He raised his glass to the almost full moon. ~soon beloved. So very soon~  
  
Ok that's it for now. 10 get's you more. Feel free to ask me anything just leave me a way to answer you, unless you don't mind waiting until chapter 2. The title has to do with the eyes on everything and of course the Kaiba's. 


End file.
